Timeline
by lovin-yoochun
Summary: toramisa-  Igarashi Tora just couldn't ignore her.
1. Prologue

_****__****___

**_Timeline_**

* * *

_Prologue_

**Seika High's 'demon' president; Misaki Ayuzawa. **Some would say that she's intimidating, scary, even annoying. To her friends, she was reliable, sweet, and hard working. Long, silky hair, and slender form, she wanted things in order and _kept_ order. She was a natural leader; elegant in her own way.

**Miyabigoka's wealthy student president, Tora Igarashi. **The words that come to mind when thinking of him; cocky, rich, a player. Wealthy as he was, anything that he wanted could be brought to his feet. With his chestnut-colored hair and golden-brown eyes, he took on the look of a rich tycoon. He walks around with an air of dignity; expect to be ignored if you try to engage in small talk.

But, he just couldn't ignore _her. _

_

* * *

_

I did it! :D  
..after nearly a month of procrastination, of course. If you read my other fic, Aliens & Demons, you'd see that I asked for your guys' opinion on which fic I should do - Anonymous, or Timeline. I've actually attempted to write the prologue for Anonymous, and I failed horribly. writers' block, begone! This is actually my first try on a multi-chaptered story [I have a rather bad rep of dropping stories on other websites].. and, I know that the prologue isn't very impressive. I wanted this story to have a lighter theme. [again, if you read aliens & demons, you'll find that most of the one-shots.. have the topic of sex. I just love writing 'day afters' & that kind of thing] **Please review**; expect an update soon! [even when I say that.. I'll probably update later than planned. apologies if that's so].


	2. Phase 1

_**Timeline : **Phase 1 _

_**

* * *

**__Seika, Japan, February 7, 2011. 4:03 PM_

Igarashi Tora held his head in his hands. Did she _actually _refuse the offer to transfer to Miyabigaoka?

Yes, she did.

What the _hell_?

_**8000001**_

Misaki sighed to herself as she [rather violently] filed papers in the student council room. _Why exactly _had she declined the offer to transfer to Miyabigaoka? The lose-pretty-much-nothing offer? Yukimura winced as Misaki slammed the papers on the desk [he was sitting across from her]. Some dust flew up and blasted him in the face.

_Oh yeah. _She picked up the papers again, resuming her work. Yukimura- along with all the other members of the student council- sweatdropped. The president had been in a bad mood lately.

A glint was visible in her eyes as she tugged at her hair in frustration. _It's for the best_, _right? _Misaki thought to herself afterward, and let out another sigh- this time, of contentment.

**_8000001_**

Tora smirked to himself, gazing at the files, titled : _Ayuzawa, Misaki- _which included a picture of Misaki in a _maid dress. _

This was going to be _very _interesting.

* * *

_Seika, Japan, February 8, 2011 - 6:09 PM_

"Does this remind you of something?" Tora held the picture up to Misaki's face.

"_Shit._"

"I thought so."

**_8000001_**

"And who is this, Tora-sama?" Maki, Tora's longtime butler and companion, asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"An.. _acquaintance _of mine." Misaki's face was grim as she considered the situation - she was in a _pervert's _house, with all the people there working for him, and would risk her reputation if she was caught running away.

Okay, so she was screwed.

**_8000001_**

Misaki glared at Tora's back. _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN ITTTTTTT! _He turned around and gave her a glare similar in velocity to hers.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

OH. MY. GOD. Do you guys know what I just saw? AN USUIxTORA FANART. AND IT WAS SO HOT.. actually, I'm a big fan of yaoi/shounen-ai.. buuut, I'm terrible at writing it, unfortunately D:.

This chapter took me almost 3 weeks to write. Seriously. Every few days, I'd open up word and write a few sentences, since I'm pretty bad at writing long chapters. Apologies if all the chapter separations annoy you.. and, I want to change the story name, so don't be surprised if you see a 'new' story by me - this story really isn't going the way I'd like it to, so I'm changing the plot up a little.

Thanks for the reviews! I'd reply to them, but I've got a lot of work to be done, so.. yeah! haha, see you guys next time ^^

PS. I'll probably update Aliens & Demons soon, so be sure to check that out too! :D

PPS. This chapter doesn't really count as a chapter to me- it's sort of like a prolougue.


End file.
